Mistletoe Revelations
by SODA-Richard
Summary: It's almost Christmas and all Robin feels like doing is stalking someones pictures on the internet. She accidentally clicks like on one of them though, revealing her private stalking to the picture's owner. Now she's invited to a Christmas party and the subject of her stalkings is there too.


Well, here we are again. It's been awhile. Hopefully, you haven't been completely starved for another one of my stories. I hardly believe anyone was. I'm not that good.

This is going to be the holiday's story I should have thought about before the holidays ended. I haven't had much motivation to write. Not even to try and put down more for my own original story. So, somehow, I found the drive to sit on the edge of my bed and type this out. Shouldn't be too long. I'm planning to get this done in a night. That's the my regular MO anyway. Cheers! Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrated. I apologize for not being able to cater to everyone.) and Happy New Year! Hopefully you continue to love the only ship I sail.

 **Thankfully, I Have a Photographic Memory.**

It was that time of the year again. The holidays were coming up, fast. Christmas only being a few days away and New Years being almost immediately after. It wasn't unusual, in her mind anyway, to look up friends online and see what they were up to. She didn't have plans for the holidays, so she wouldn't need to invite anyone to something wasn't happening. She was used to being alone on the holidays anyway.

As she skimmed through the pages of her friendslist, no one really quite peaked her interest. The familiar faces of people she only had added out of obligation. Never truely feeling all that friendly toward them. Old associates or acquaintances she just had to accept as a "friend" due to the social norm of networking sites. She should just go on a spree and delete them all.

Just as she was feeling too bored of her current musing, she spotted something strange. Well, not truely strange, but something she had not expected to see. So, in that sense, very strange. A VERY candid picture of a certain green haired man. Seemingly unaware that his picture was being taken or that even a camera was present. His natural scowl actually brought a smile to her face. Roronoa Zoro.

She clicked on his profile. Wanting to see more of him and to maybe find out what he had been up to the past couple years. She was disappointed to find his profile was practically barren. Only his profile picture had been added, she vaguely remembered sending a request to the private account over a year ago. Only his name was shown at the time. So she had hoped to atleast see what was kept hidden away all that time, but he hadn't even bothered to update anything. He didn't seem like the type to bother with social websites, but she figured it couldn't hurt to look. She had noticed however that he was tagged in quite a few photos. Which, almost obviously enough, belonged to Nami.

She was already friends with Nami before, but she was curious as to why she didn't see her in her list of friends from before. Clicking on Nami's profile, she searched through all of the pictures. Specifically searching for any that included a handsome tan man with obnoxious green hair. Then she found the mother-load.

It might as well be buried treasure. Nami, having over a thousand pictures posted, had a special album that she specifically named, "For Blackmailing Zoro". Each picture was a candid shot of the green haired man, either sleeping or just zoning off into the distance. One of which was even him caught in the middle of a sneeze. She couldn't help but laugh at the horrid look his face had to make. Another picture was of him squinting directly at the camera with the sun blinding him completely. The caption read, "I tried to have him take a picture of me and Sanji, but he accidently left the selfie camera on. HA! It's almost pure gold, almost."

Robin was completely amused by all of this. He never seemed to have the hang of technology and this small slip up was still entertaining on it's own. These picture were beyond wonderful. She got to see everyone that missed so much and of course, the bit of eye candy never hurt. The last picture was in a league of it's own though.

None of the other pictures could come close to this one. It had Robin biting her lip as she eyed it feverishly. Zoro was toweling off his hair as he looked out of frame. A softer scowl than normal was present as he stood in his swimming trunks with the beach behind him. The sun casting a golden light onto his beautifully tanned skinned as beads of water shimmered into the lens. She could see the water follow the contours of his muscles as he dried off. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Sure Sanji was in the picture too, along with the other boys in his group, but she couldn't be bothered to look away. She read the caption, "Luffy got swept away while making a sand castle too close to shore. Of course little Chopper had to try and save him. Why is it that both of people who can't swim, always spend more time in the water than the rest of us?" Robin had noticed that Luffy and Chopper both looked out of breath, and Sanji's cigarette was completely soaked. The comments however, were another story.

Women had flocked to this picture, fawning over both young men. Robin, while not the least bit interested in Sanji's fans, started to look over her "competition". Scrolling through the comments and singling out each one that sounded particulary interested in her swordsman. She was about to head to another page of comments when, in her haste, she accidentally clicked the like button. Her quick reaction was to unlike it, but she knew the damage was done.

Almost instantly, she had a message. It was from Nami.

~Too late ;P~

~You have plans for Christmas?~

~Doesn't matter you're coming over!~

Within seconds, the redhead had a full blown conversation with herself. Not letting Robin reply once until it was decided she was already going to be coming over. Nami had given Robin her address, finally letting Robin reply. They talked for a little bit, Nami kept saying save it for when I see you whenever Robin tried to catch up. She was thankful however, for Nami not really bringing up why she had "liked" that photo at all. She knew Nami was saving that conversation for a more appropriate time.

She could only hope it would be somewhat discrete. Away from anyone who would otherwise make a thinng of it.

She sighed to herself. While she was more than elated to be seeing them again, and of course, see him again. This little debacle could prove to ruin the innocent and good time she was wanting to have. Another issue, that now seemed trivial in comparison, were presents. She only had a small amount of time to gather sommething for each of them. To only add a worse perspective, what would she get him?

 **If Anything, I'd Like to Stay Like This.**

She was beyond nervous. Shaking all over from being anxious and the cold. She stood in front of the doorway as she waited for it to open. She had heard the doorbell from outside, but to be honest, the ruckus inside didn't exactly mean they heard it too. Music was blaring along with constant yelling and laughing. It had warmed her up and calmed her some to hear familiar voices. She heard the door click open, and standing behind the door was none other than him.

His bright green hair nearly matching the ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing. The look of surprise on each others faces mirrored one another. Silence solidified between them, neither one could mutter a word. The awkward staring contest was broken up by a a familiar demanding yell.

"Zoro! Close the damn door! You're letting the cold in!" Nami shouted as she rounded the corner. Freezing in place as she spotted Robin smiling over Zoro's shoulder. "ROBIN!" The girl exclaimed, pushing past Zoro to jump into an embrace with the older woman. "Ohh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." The older woman replied, gently setting her bags down to hug the girl back. The nervousness was gone, she felt like she was back in a place where she belonged, and it took all of 3 seconds to feel like that. Just seeing Zoro and the comfort and support Nami gave her were more than enough.

"ROBIN?!" The boys who were left inside shouted in disbelief. Chopper being the first to got running to woman, wrapping himself at her legs as he cried tears of joy. Sanji gallantly ran to her, not hesitating at the chance to hold both Robin and Nami. Though settling for the cold, hard ground as Zoro nonchalantly tripped him. Ruining the cook's moments like this was just one of his guilty pleasures.

Sanji on the other hand, couldn't be fazed. Scrambling to his feet to attempt once more. Only to be thwarted once again, but this time by Nami as planted her fist into his head. Slugging him to the ground once more. Still, he could only see it as a love tap as he swooned on the concrete.

"Come on, lets get inside. We have so much to talk about!" Nami explained. Of course, Robin's thoughts could only think of that one thing. Her cheeks tinged slightly pink at the idea of discussing what was going on that night. Everyone followed the two women inside.

The night was filled with warm laughter and lovable shouting as everyone caught up with Robin. Story after story, with Luffy and Usopp Narrating in unison. The usual misadventures sounded more like epics of old. She couldn't explain the this forgotten feeling of belonging. It was so foriegn before, but now, it was nothing but a natural state of being. She couldn't find a way to describe all of this.

While the conversation was directed else where, she thought she could take this opportunity to use bathroom. Setting her glass of wine down on the counter on her way. Nearly done with a bottle on her own. She never would drink this much alone but, being around everyone again just made her feel comfortable enough to let loose. At least, this once if anything.

"Robin? Where are you going?" Nami called out, noticing her walking away from the group.

"I just need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Robin explained, not quite stopping her advance down the hall.

"Okay, well, be quick. We'll be opening the presents when you get back." Nami shouted back. Robin made her way down the hall. Finally reaching the bathroom door, she reached for the handle only to have it twisted just out of reach. Zoro walked out into the doorway, surprising them both.

"Oh, Robin." Zoro stepped back, stopping himself from running into her. He was still whiping his hands dry on his sweater.

"There is a towel in there." Robin teased with a slight smile. Seeing his face twitch slightly at the playful jab brought back so many fond memories. He went to roll his eyes but they stopped while looking slightly above them. She followed his gaze. Shocked by what she found at the end of it. Both of them quickly faced each other only to look away in embarrassment. The mistletoe above them creating an out of the ordinary first conversation.

Zoro cleared his throat, gaining her attention. "How have you been?" He asked, hoping to draw attention away from the hanging temptation above them.

"I, I've been good, you?" She responded, relieved he could bring up anything else but the mistletoe.

"Good, I've been good too." He nodded. Once again, silence, but only for that moment. "You haven't asked yet." He told her, the same proud grin gracing his face.

"Hm, about what?" Robin questioned, not quite knowing what he was getting at.

"My eye." He stated plainly. Pointing at his scarred over left eye, still smiling as if it was something he was proud of.

"Oh, yes. Well, I did see something about it from Nami. She posted a bunch pictures about it. Basically telling the whole story, that she knew anyway." She explained. He frowned, somehow let down that he wasn't going to be the one to tell her or that she knew at all before he could talk about it.

"Ah, I see. I never see any of that stuff, I don't really know how to use it and I don't care to learn." He reasoned, seeming more at ease with her knowledge of him.

"I know, I went by your page too. Doesn't look like you used it since the day it was made." She laughed. "That's actually how I was invited here."

"What was?" He inquired. Robin realized she had to backtrack before saying anything too embarrassing. She couldn't mention the fact that she was fawning over pictures of him, that, he has no idea exist.

"I had a message from Nami." She began to lie. "She was wondering if I was still nearby and if I had plans for this evening." He only nodded his head in understanding. She silently cheered as he bought her little lie. Then his cheeks reddened slightly as he turned his face away and scratched back of his neck. Robin remembered this as a sign he was either embaressed or just thinking.

"I uh, didn't get you a present." He confessed. She only smiled, knowing that there was no way he could have anyway. He hadn't known she was coming. In all honesty, she had been unable to find anything for him on such short notice.

"I have to confess, I wasn't able to find anything for you either." She comforted. He seemed to look up in surprise, perhaps he was expecting something from her. No, he never wanted something, much less from her. If anything, he was just relieved that he wasn't the only one.

Out of the silence once again, his eyes instinctively traveled upwards. Catching sight of what had caused this small conversation in the first place. His cheeks turned bright red as he looked back down at Robin. She in turn glanced upwards, only to be reminded as well.

"We, uh, hmm." Robin tried to think of some excuse to get them out of this. It was probably the last thing he wanted right now. While she was still trying to think of a way out of it, he stepped closer. She turned to face him to find he was nearly pressing her into the wall behind her.

"If it's, okay with you." He tried to swallow some the tension as he gathered the courage to finish. His voice was low and hushed, as he wanted to make sure it just her that could hear him. His eyes kept wandering toward her lips as he struggled to keep eye contact. Her breathing grew deeper, responding to the tense atmosphere he had put up. Was he really about to kiss her?

He took a deep breath, bringing his right hand to her chin gently coaxing her forward as he too, leaned in. Barely audible, he let out a small whisper. "May I?" He asked. She opened her eyes to answer. Only nodding a reply. He pressed forward, both of them closing their eyes to the world around them so they could focus on the subtle contact. It was brief, too brief. She wasn't going to let it end yet, as soon as he pulled away, she pushed herself back in. Her hands clenching onto the bottom of his sweater to hopefully hold him there a little longer. Once they parted again, he was able to pull back so he could look her in the eyes.

She let out a half smile, clearly thinking she was guilty of something. "How about, that could be my present?" She whispered, nervous about what he was thinking of all this.

"Then I'll be taking mine now then." He whispered back with a sly smirk. Leaning back into the shocked Robin. She must have pulled him too hard. He almost fell on top of her, both were saved by the wall merely inches behind her. He had her pinned against the wall, as they continued.

"Robin? You done yet?" Nami called out, sounding dangerously close to finding them. Both of them stopped and straightened themselves up out of fear. Zoro peered down the hall to see if they had been caught. He let out a sigh of relief, Nami hadn't rounded the corner.

"I do still need to use the bathroom." Robin joked, making an excuse for both of them to reluctantly leave this moment. He chuckled slightly, remembering he had bumped into her as he left the bathroom. He pressed a light peck on her lips before starting to head back. Not before whispering in her ear once more.

"I think I still owe you a few presents from all the ones I missed." He strode back down the hall leaving her even more flustered than she already was. She slowly made her way inside the bathroom, locking the door and stopping in front of the mirror. Her fingers lightly traced her lips, remembering the sensation from moments, and reminding herself he had basically confessed to her. She broke into large smile, noticing how she was seeing in a slight blur. She couldn't tell if it was the glasses of wine or from having her head in the clouds. Regardless of the reason, she was ecstatic.

Zoro had walked back out to where the rest of them were. Making his way toward the bottles of wine on a rack. He grabbed a brand new one and opened it. Chugging straight from the bottle. He needed something to stop the butterflies while his head was still spinning. He knew it wasn't the alcohol from earlier. He only had 3 bottles and even if he had more it wouldn't do this to him. He sat on the couch with everyone, resigned to the end while he replayed the past few minutes. He smiled as remembered her tugging him closer as she pushed on. He took another swig from the bottle, finding the glass a harsh contrast compared to the softness of her lips. He wouldn't be able to forget the feeling. Just like how he never forgot about her.

 **If Time has Taught Me Anything, It's that I Want to Spend It with You.**

He had been been waiting for this night all week. Ever since Christmas, he had something to look forward too. He had been upset at first that he hadn't a chance to see her. Nami stealing every moment with her to make up for lost time. Both of them had only been able to talk over the phone at night, the only time either one of them was alone. If she wasn't being dragged around, he was being worked overtime at work. The holidays just meant less time being at work. So while he was there, they drove him to exhaustion. Always still insisting he had time to see her, but she said she doesn't mind waiting an extra. It was one week till New Years, and the whole gang was meeting up to watch fireworks at midnight as a celebration.

Still, this past week had been torture. He was too anxious to wait any longer. Having to hold back over the phone because he felt somethings needed to be said in person. Wanting to express one thing or another only to have to bite his tongue in anticipation for tonight. Of course, he couldn't be the one to pick her up. No, that honor went to the redhead. She was probably just as excited to see Robin again. He couldn't blame her, it had been too long since they last saw her. Now she had practically fit back in like she was never gone. It was a surreal feeling.

He would just have to be patient. She had sounded oh so caring over the phone. He could hear her smile clear as day. How comfortable she was just chatting with him till late at night. It had calmed the doubts in his head when she sounded like that. The simple fact that she would call him first some nights did wonders for his confidence. She had to feel the same. She couldn't feel any other way, not the way he saw it.

He grinned widely, in admiration and pride as he spotted her. She had on a plain brown jacket, her hair done up in a ponytail. Leaving some of the shorter strands out to frame her face. She pushed the strands back behind her ear as she scanned the crowd. Nami was in toe, trying to shout over the crowd of people to find everyone else. Robin turned toward him. Her eyes falling to his waiting ones. She pointed him out to Nami and they made their way to him.

"Zoro!" Nami called over Robin's shoulder, cutting off Robin as she was about to greet him. "Where are the rest of the idiots?" She would find a way to ruin this moment.

"I don't know, I figured they would flock to you." He retorted. She scowled at him for a moment before trying to spot them again. Standing on her toes to try and look from above the crowd.

"Ah, it's no use." Nami sighed, she turned toward the two of them. "I'm gonna go look for them. Robin, look after Zoro and stay right here. I don't need him getting lost too." He flinched slightly in annoyance, watching Nami run off and disappear into the crowd to find the others. Leaving the couple to themselves.

Zoro turned back to Robin, who had been breathing heat into her gloved hands. Her cheeks and ears flushed red from the cold.

"Hey." Was all he could get out at the moment. All that preparation did nothing right now.

"Hi, were you waiting long?" She asked, a bit of concern making its way into her voice.

"Nah, only like 20 minutes." He told her.

"Zoro!" She gasped. Shocked he was out in this weather with just a thermal over a white t shirt and pants. She was shivering while under a jacket, sweater, and long sleeve shirt. Yet he seemed unaffected by it all. "I can't believe you can stand there so easily wearing just that." She pointed out. "I wish I had at least brought some earmuffs like Nami. My ears are freezing." She complained, wanting to cover them up but finding the outside of her gloves to be much colder than inside them.

Zoro looked like he had just thought of something. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he puffed warm air onto them. Rubbing them together before placing both his hands over Robin's ears. She could feel the the warmth from his hands. Warding off the chill beneath them.

"I missed you." He suddenly told her. Just the short phrase caused her heart to skip a beat.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"What for?" His confusion clear in his tone.

"I had wanted to see you earlier this week, but I was so happy to see Nami again too. She just kept showing up at my house and I couldn't deny her."

"Ah, it's fine. I can't be selfish with you." He paused to take a small breath to collect himself. "Not yet anyway." Robin's eyes widen at the implications that held. "I guess, what I'm trying to say, is." He stopped again to catch his breath, looking into her eyes somewhat nervously. "Would you like to go out sometime?" He finally got out. "Like, on a, date?" He said that last part so boyishly, looking like a young boy with his first crush. She found it amusing, so amusing in fact that she let out a small giggle.

"I thought that's what this was?" She teased, reasoning that she had hoped this was going to be the first time they were considered to be together.

"Huh? But, everyone else is here. I was kinda hoping it'd be just us for the first one." He confessed, looking away and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hadn't thought about this as a date at all till now, but the very idea that this was already a date to her made him nervous all over again. How should he act? "I guess I don't mind this being our first date, if you don't?"

"Not at all." Her warm smile relaxed, realizing he didn't care how anything happened. As long as it happened with her. "I think everyone would be okay with it, don't you?" She asked, taking her gloves off so she could use his hands to warm her's.

"I'm sure swirly will mind." Zoro joked, knowing full well the repercussions this held when the blonde cook found out.

"Nami will probably keep him at bay, at least for awhile." She said, half sarcastic and half serious. Sanji would blow a gasket and throw more than a tantrum when he finds out Zoro and her are dating.

"Speaking of which where are they?" Zoro mentioned as he looked around for them. The crowd had shifted slightly and no doubt Nami was having trouble finding them again. Robin pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, dialing Nami to try and find where she was.

"Robin!" Nami jumped up from behind a small of people, holding her phone up to show them. The crowd split so Nami and the others could come through. "Hey, sorry. Luffy kept whining about food. So, we stopped at a coffee shop and got him a snack." Sanji quickly stepped forward holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"This is for you, my beautiful swan!" Sanji cooed, holding out the coffee for Robin.

"Thank you." Robin smiled, wrapping both hands around the cup to keep her hands warm. Chopper poked out from behind Sanji, holding a cup of his own.

"Zoro! Look, I got hot chocolate!" The boy smiled. The edges of his mouth stained slightly by the choco, with a mini marshmallow stuck to his cheek. He had just turned 6 on Christmas Eve and was still just as innocent as ever. Zoro sighed, reminding himself that the boys he lived with barely knew how to take care of him. He pulled out a black piece of cloth from his back pocket, wiping the boys face. The boy hummed in satisfaction as he grinned the whole time Zoro cleaned his face.

"It's almost time guys!" Nami shouted in anticipation, watching the clock tower in the middle of the plaza tick closer and closer to midnight. Everyone turned to watch the final minutes of the year. Eleven fifty nine, one minute left.

"Here it comes!" Chopper pulled on Zoro's shirt, beckoning that he want to get up. Zoro hoisted him onto his shoulders so the boy could see.

 **Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.** Zoro turned to look over at Robin at his side. **Five.** Robin cast a glance at Zoro. Seeing him looking over at her, she turned to face him. **Four.** He smiled, looking up at the boy on his shoulders and shrugging slightly. **Three.** Robin smiled back, stepping slightly closer to Zoro for the final moments. **Two.** Zoro used his free hand to pull her closer, resting it at her side. **One.** They both leaned in. Sharing a passionate kiss to start the new year as people around them cheered and other couples followed suit.

Fireworks started going off above the clock tower, as it rang in the new year. Everyone had their eyes glued to the sky. While, Robin and Zoro continued to share a private moment. The loud cracks and flashes from the fireworks hid the now subtle flash of a camera while the two continued to kiss.

Zoro started to feel something hot trickling down his shoulder and back. The heat kept increasing as more was poured on him. He broke the kiss abruptly to find Chopper accidentally spilling what was left of his very hot, hot chocolate. The boy was simply captivated by the fireworks and forgot all about it.

"Chopper!" Zoro yelled, barely getting through to the kid passed the fireworks and all. Chopper looked down to see he had spilled his hot chocolate all over Zoro.

"Ahh! Zoro! I'm sorry!" The boy squealed. Zoro quickly but carefully took Chopper off his shoulders so he could try and deal with the mess all over him. Nami stepped over staring at her phone with a proud grin.

"I think I got a good shot of the fireworks tonight, don't you two agree?" Her smile turn more devious as Robin looked at the photo on screen. Sudden embarrassment sweeping her face. Zoro turned to see what it was about too. Shocked to see it was a photo of him and Robin during the fireworks. Lips locked while completely shutting out the world around.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, it took me two nights, but only like 2 hours the second night. I guess since I'm feeling comfortable writing again I'll keep doing it. Not exactly just FanFiction though.

I really want to try and start/finish this original idea I had for a while now. School, Romance, Magic, Heaven and Hell, blah blah blah. It's ridiculously cliche but like everyone else in the world, I think I have a unique twist on it. We'll see how that turns out.

I'd like to spit ball some ideas for events and stuff in it. I guess you could message me on here if you're interested in just talking about nothing and/or are just bored. Or even if you have a Fan Fic idea, though I'm still hesitant on taking requests. I'd really like to be able to discuss stuff like that, since most of my friends aren't exactly in to this sort of thing. I would prefer to be contacted on my **Tumblr** though, **blanketfantasies** if you don't mind. It's my personal but don't let that scare you, or do. Or maybe you don't mind the personal aspect and we could chat over skype or some shit. That would let me write and talk at the same time! Multi tasking. Bam.

I guess that's it. It feels weird and douchy of me to kinda act like people want to just talk to me because I write mediocre FanFiction. Oh, I'm only able to speak English and PST time zone. Let that kinda sink in. I'm everything you hate.

Well, hope you enjoyed this story, I actually did. Still haven't proof read it at all. Sorry.


End file.
